Quero que sejas minha
by Piketuxa
Summary: — Ame-me com teus gestos enquanto ainda não podes me amar com teu coração.
1. Trailer

Trailer

.

.

.

.

.

**Um pedido…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Quero que sejas minha por toda a eternidade…_

_._

_._

_._

… **Poderia mudar tudo…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Eu sou sua… Faça-me sua…_

_._

_._

_._

… **Toda a vida dela ficaria nas mãos dele…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Basta me entregar sua vida._

_._

_._

_._

… **E ele lhe tomaria o futuro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Nunca lhe poderia abandonar, tua alma será minha, mesmo que seja depois de tua morte…_

_._

_._

_._

**A história de um amor doentio…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Fa-Faça de mim o que quiser._

_._

_._

_._

… **Que era a solução para ela …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Você vai me abandonar?_

_._

_._

_._

… **Mas por causa da ganância dele …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Seja minha, venha para mim._

_._

_._

_._

… **E o passado dela …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Eu lembrava, lembrava daquelas mãos nojentas apertando fortemente meus seios doloridos pelo crescimento – culpa da puberdade._

_._

_._

_._

… **Que eles acabaram naquela situação …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Gemi só de pensar, sentindo-o sussurrar ao meu ouvido palavras doces com seu timbre mortífero…_

_._

_._

_._

… **Naquela intranstornável situação …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Chame meu nome, chame por mim. Eu sou seu… Diga Sasuke…_

_._

_._

_._

**…** **Ela …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… _uma pobre adolesc__ente …_

_._

_._

_._

**…** **Ele …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… _maldito demônio que me era tão terno …_

_._

_._

_._

… **E uma noite que a marcaria para sempre, que marcaria o início de algo …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seus surpreendentes lábios me enfeitiçavam, não só com sua rouca voz, que me hipnotizava, mas também com seu ternamente cruel toque, me fazendo questionar se aquele ser era realmente um demônio._

_._

_._

_._

**A dor, e o sofrimento… Que andam juntos …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Se eu só alcançaria o alívio me firmando naquela pecaminosa voz, então assim o seria. Se o único jeito de viver era sendo rodeada pelo mal que o mundo repugna, então eu a aceitaria de braços abertos. A aqueceria com o amor que eu sentia por ela, minha doce salvação… Meu terno inferno, não fujas de mim…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	2. Capítulo Único - Quero que sejas minha

**Quero que sejas minha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Watashi wa anata ga eien ni watashi no mono ni naritai

_"Quero que sejas minha por toda a eternidade…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aquela dor não abandonava meu peito.

.

Mais quantas horas eu passaria acordada? Nem da doçura de se dormir eu poderia provar? Qual seria o sentido de viver, se não há mais luz? Não para mim, uma criatura tão suja.

.

— _Você se sente suja?_ — a voz rouca sussurrou ao vento, preenchendo todo o meu corpo novamente com aquela sensação deliciosa de não estar, como sempre, sozinha.

.

— Você sabe que sim — retorqui fechando os olhos, era tão boa a sensação daquela misteriosa presença.

.

— _Mas você sabe que a culpa não foi sua_ — a voz voltou a sussurrar, eu só pude suspirar.

.

Virei na cama, deitando de barriga para cima e fitando o teto negro. Na escuridão do meu quarto, aquelas sombras horripilantes não mais podiam me assombrar, transtornar.

.

Desde aquele dia que eu vivia assim. Apenas a escuridão era capaz de me domar e me acalmar, talvez eu tenha me tornado um ser das trevas.

.

— _Não, você se parece mais com um de luz —_ a voz suave e maliciosa se pôs a contradizer, o leve movimento sobre a cama me fez me encolher involuntariamente, novamente estava sendo testada.

.

— Eu só queria que aquilo não houvesse acontecido — desabafei mordendo os lábios, lembrar aquela situação era tão doloroso que parecia que meu coração, a qualquer momento, deixará de bater.

.

— _Ou você só queria ter superado? _— aquela irritante pergunta era minha assombração. — _Ou você não quer tentar superar? _— ele queria me atormentar, eu sabia que queria.

.

— Para — pedi com lágrimas nos olhos —, só para, tá? — era tão difícil conviver com aquilo.

.

— _Por que? Você não quer se livrar dessa dor? _— eu ainda não entendia como ele conseguia ler a minha mente, ou será que era apenas dedução?

.

— Você não entende, eu já tentei… — a dor na minha voz apenas confirmava minhas inúteis tentativas.

.

— _Eu posso te ajudar _— a voz falsamente doce afirmou com uma enganosa gentileza.

.

— Mas você quer algo em troca — é claro, todos querem algo em troca, quem é que ajuda gratuitamente os outros, sem esperar por nada?

.

Tudo que pude fazer foi prender a respiração ao sentir meu cobertor ser tirado de cima de mim e mãos ásperas e seguras deslizarem pelos meus tornozelos em um afago inocente.

.

As lágrimas inconfundíveis deslizaram pelo meu rosto com fúria, e fechando os olhos, eu tentava não lembrar daquela noite.

.

Eu queria gritar, mas minha garganta estava travada. Queria me livrar de todo aquele sofrimento, mas era fraca demais para assumir que ainda não havia superado, mesmo depois de tantos anos – talvez mais de cinco?, há tempos que parei de contar.

.

O afundar do colchão ao meu redor fez meu coração se alarmar, e eu pensei que novamente passaria por tudo aquilo. Eu não sabia porque havia sido amaldiçoada com uma vida como a minha, mas, mesmo assim, eu ainda preferia que fosse eu a qualquer outra moça da minha idade.

.

Uma língua morna e molhada deslizou pelo meu rosto limpando minhas lágrimas, e eu esperei que a voz cortante se manifestasse.

.

Esperei que ela cortasse minha alma.

.

Que me despedaçasse por dentro.

.

Porque aquelas palavras curavam e maltratavam meu interior.

.

— _Eu posso e quero lhe ajudar _— ele sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido, com aquela voz que congelaria até o inferno, quão falsamente doce era.

.

Ele não me tocava, mas eu sentia a sensualidade de seus movimentos e sentia a reação do meu corpo.

.

— O-O que vo-você quer em troca? — eu precisava perguntar, era uma questão de vida ou morte, eram as minhas sensações quem estavam em jogo, minhas dores.

.

— _Quero que sejas minha por toda a eternidade… _ — ele respondeu com aquela calma infernal que eu sentia que só ele era capaz de ter.

.

— Mas como eu faço isso? — perguntei, de certo modo, curiosa. Eu sabia que não havia aprendido com meus erros, mas haviam momentos que simplesmente não podíamos nos aguentar, éramos seres humanos.

.

— _Basta me entregar sua vida. _— ele sussurrou como se fosse algo muito simples. — _Eu posso lhe dar toda a liberdade e lhe arrancar toda a dor, mas eu quero você. Seja minha deusa, minha musa, minha humana e, posteriormente, minha fêmea demônio._

_._

E eu, definitivamente, não pude manter meus olhos fechados.

.

Talvez esse tenha sido o meu erro, ter me deixado levar. Eu poderia ter mudado todo o meu destino se me mantivesse impassível, mas não, eu precisei abrir meus olhos.

.

Apenas para contemplar a escuridão, mas entre ela duas pérolas carmesim que me fitavam suaves, recheadas de pena e degustando docemente da situação, e da minha dor, se sobressaíram.

.

— Você é… — eu nem tinha fôlego para terminar.

.

— _Eu sou, como vocês humanos atualmente chamam, um demônio. _— e eu não pude não arregalar os olhos diante de sua confissão, mas senti sua mão subir levemente pela minha perna. — _E eu estou aqui por você, meu desejo é comer de sua deliciosa alma, até que não sobre um fio de você que não seja meu._

_._

E, de modo atrevido, deslizou sua unha pelo meu rosto, brincando como se eu fosse sua boneca de pano preferida.

.

— E-Eu… — comecei, mas ele me calou colocando seu dedo sobre meus lábios, uma suavidade falsa e irritante.

.

_ — Tu és… _— ele começou, eu franzi o cenho. — _És minha boneca de pano preferida, lhe sigo desde aquele fatídico dia, anseio longamente por tua deliciosa vida._

_._

Suas palavras me enchiam de um suave pânico, meu corpo e minha alma respondiam ao seu chamado.

.

— Você está me seguindo? — perguntei, sem conseguir conter a indignação.

.

_ — Eu sou teu stalker, minha cara. _— seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam de algo muito parecido com desejo. — _Nunca lhe poderia abandonar, tua alma será minha, mesmo que seja depois de tua morte, mas precisará conviver com isto _— e a perigosa mão tocou meu coração, não por cima do meu pijama, mas minha carne, meu sofrido e corrupto bombardeador.

.

— Então… você sabe sobre tudo — conclui desviando meus olhos, a dor e a agonia inundava meu ser.

.

— _Hum… você sabia que eu viria, e mesmo assim colocou algo tão transparente_ — o comentário maldoso revelava toda a luxúria contida.

.

— Mas está escuro! — murmurei indignada, não havia nada para ele ver.

.

— _Eu sou uma criatura do inferno, cara, posso ver além das sombras. _— os dedos de unhas aparentemente compridas correram levemente mais para baixo, circulando meu umbigo. — _Eu sou o dono do inferno, não há nada que eu não possa fazer _— e o riso debochado e arrogante invadiu o quarto como um ecoante sussurro pastoso.

.

— Você… me dará alívio? — perguntei esperançosa.

.

— _E lhe tomarei o destino_ — respondeu prontamente, deslizando sua mão para mais embaixo, segurando levemente meu pijama.

.

— Meu destino? — questionei confusa, senti sua presença se aproximando de mim.

.

E seus lábios tocaram os meus com adoração, deslizando suavemente por eles como se ansiasse muito por aquilo.

.

— _Você não poderá se envolver com outro macho, serás minha. _— os lábios deliciosamente doces se movimentaram contra os meus. — _E, no findar do dia, voltarás para mim, para que eu lhe tome todo o cansaço e angústia do dia. Firmarás um pacto eterno comigo, e serás para sempre como és agora: minha adorável rosa pálida._

_._

Seus surpreendentes lábios me enfeitiçavam, não só com sua rouca voz, que me hipnotizava, mas também com seu ternamente cruel toque, me fazendo questionar se aquele ser era realmente um demônio.

.

Se aqueles lábios encantadores realmente riam da maldade alheia.

.

— _Sim, esses encantadores lábios que te veneram, também espalham cruelmente o mal pelo mundo _— seu sussurro era tão maléfico que todo o meu corpo se arrepiava, eu sentia que poderia facilmente me viciar naquilo.

.

— Co-Como você?... — eu queria perguntar, mas os sapecas lábios beijavam suavemente meu colo, me fazendo tremer de um pânico que não queria se expelir.

.

— _Como eu posso conseguir seduzir um corpo que sofreu um trauma como abuso sexual? _— era uma pergunta tão vazia que meu pobre coração se alarmou pedindo por mais dele. — _Eu sou teu, seja minha. Me deixe marcar teu corpo e compartilhe das longas noites comigo, que lhe deixarei viver livremente até quando quiseres. Minha morada no inferno poderá lhe aguardar pela eternidade._

_._

Arfei, inferno, ele era tão quente… E quando os lábios feitos de pecado morderam meu ombro direito com suavidade, perfurando minha alma com sua presença, senti que ali eu acharia meu descanso, meu último suspiro estava nas mãos daquele demônio.

.

— Fa-Faça de mim o que quiser — sussurrei encarando o nada, nem conseguia entender o que era tudo aquilo, mas eu tinha certeza que era a minha única solução.

.

A língua impetuosa brincou com a fina alça do meu pijama, aquele curto e transparente vestido que eu não tinha coragem de usar na presença de ninguém fora ele.

.

A mão fria e firme subiu pelo meu braço, enquanto os lábios pecaminosos se encaminhavam ao meu ouvido, mordendo levemente meu módulo, a língua trapaceira deslizando e encharcando-me de saliva, brincando com meu corpo, tomando-o a seu bel-prazer.

.

— _Toque-me minha dama humana, enquanto tuas mãos ainda são mornas. _— sua frase era como uma súplica aos meus ouvidos. — _Ame-me com teus gestos enquanto ainda não podes me amar com teu coração._

_._

E eu sentia que aquele demônio devoraria não só o meu corpo, mas também minha alma e minha sanidade. Sentia que ele queria de mim tudo que eu pudesse lhe dar, mas eu não tinha certeza se era seguro o fazer.

.

Com receio, mas certeza, ergui meus braços para tomar seu cabelo em minhas mãos. Eu não sabia o que encontraria, mas meus dedos se enroscaram rapidamente nos fios sedosos e finos que lhe cobriam a cabeça.

.

Instintivamente eu lhe massageei o couro cabeludo, ouvindo ele ronronar em meu ouvido, entregue.

.

— _Eles são bem diferentes do que você imaginava_ — o comentário neutro me fez acenar levemente com a cabeça.

.

— São de qual cor? — perguntei sentindo-os ainda mais em meus dedos, querendo tomar para mim tudo o que eu pudesse daquele maldito demônio que me era tão terno, doce salvação mandada do inferno.

.

_ — Negros como o mais escuro céu _— respondeu beijando meu pescoço e se afastando, sentando levemente sobre minhas pernas, deixando-me vazia e sozinha.

.

— _Eu estou aqui… _— sua voz de trovão soava como uma suave melodia. — _Dispa-se para mim… _— e como um ser inanimado, sem vontade ou voz, eu sentei em minha cama e retirei lentamente meu vestido, sabendo que ele podia me ver claramente com seus magníficos olhos de sangue.

.

Ver minha calcinha delicada de renda, meus fartos seios, cujos bicos rígidos denunciavam que meu corpo estava reagindo a ele. Seu doce e cruel riso inundou meus ouvidos, e sua mão me empurrou para que me deitasse, espalhando meus escuros cabelos pelo travesseiro.

.

Eu não sabia como reagir, era inexperiente, havia perdido minha virgindade para um estúpido que abusou de uma pobre adolescente enquanto seus pais estavam inconscientes, depois que o carro esporte se chocara contra o outro. _Vou me vingar._ Foi o que ele disse, no fim, sorrindo maldoso e agradecendo, havia recebido uma boa recompensa pelo carro batido, tinha seguro, nada mudaria.

.

E nada mudou para ele, provavelmente estava agora abusando de outra adolescente por ai, enquanto eu escondia de todos o vazio e a dor que a situação me causara, querendo só viver. Viver e viver até que toda essa tormenta suma.

.

— _Ei ei, olhe para mim _— a voz suave soou por cima de mim, e eu encarei-o com lágrimas nos olhos —, _seja minha, cara, esqueça de tudo, coopere e verá o quão bom será _— sua falsamente gentil mão tocou meu rosto, afastando algumas mechas do meu cabelo.

.

Eu só pude assentir, e estremeci de pavor quando seus leves lábios tocaram os meus, deslizando molhados sobre eles. Sua língua tocando-me e deslizando, e, sem conseguir mais aguentar aquilo, virei o rosto para o lado, sentindo-o prosseguir com o toque, beijando e mordendo levemente minha bochecha, fechei fortemente os olhos.

.

— _Você está me irritando_ — o tom se tornara obscuro, e eu senti um arrepio de medo passar por todo o meu corpo _—, terei que forçá-la a relaxar, não, cara?_

_._

E ele me forçou, me forçou a morder os lábios com força para não gritar ao sentir os dedos firmes apertarem o bico do meu seio, enquanto sua boca descia ao outro mamilo, mordendo-o insistentemente.

.

Sua língua deslizava lentamente, umedecendo-o com sua saliva. A mão no meu outro seio, ora apalpava, ora deslizava sobre meu mamilo com suavidade.

.

E eu sentia todo o meu corpo reagir, e uma quentura envolver meu estômago, enquanto algo no meio das minhas pernas se tornava úmido, me apavorando.

.

Eu lembrava, lembrava daquelas mãos nojentas apertando fortemente meus seios doloridos pelo crescimento – culpa da puberdade. A língua que lambia freneticamente minha parte mais íntima, sugando e fazendo um barulho estranho que me causava engulhos – e eu só não regurgitava por não haver nada no meu estômago.

.

Eu me odiava porque meu corpo estava retribuindo, meus quadris balançavam automaticamente, rebolando contra a odiosa boca daquele homem. Eu me sentia uma prostituta, um lixo por não conseguir me livrar daquela situação, muito pelo contrário, meu corpo estava se deleitando com a situação.

.

Eu me questionava se eu não era um verme mesmo, afinal, quando aquele sem escrúpulo me penetrou de uma única vez com seu membro sexual, eu fui capaz de expressar um som como um gemido – fazendo-o rir gostosamente.

.

E, enquanto se jogava em cima de mim, entrando e saindo, ele se inclinava e me beijava, enfiando sua língua repugnante dentro da minha boca…

.

— _Ei, abra os olhos… Olhe para mim… _— aquela voz suave sussurrava no meu ouvido, a voz que eu sonhava ser do homem que me desposaria. E enquanto eu tentava não prestar atenção no ato ao qual meu corpo fora submetido, eu ouvia-o falar ao pé do meu ouvido. — _Tsc._

.

E, segundos depois, eu abria minha boca desesperadamente em busca de ar, meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas e se focando contra a escuridão.

.

— O-O…

.

— _Eu estou dizendo, seja minha _— a voz gentil sussurrou, um solavanco contra meu corpo, algo havia me invadindo, preenchendo um vazio no meu corpo que eu odiava —, _eu lhe tomarei tudo, seja minha… Esqueça tudo, seja minha… Apenas me deixe guiar, seja minha… _— outro solavanco, mais forte. Eu gemi, revirando os olhos.

.

— Eu serei sua — respondi arfante, sentindo-o sair e entrar, gemendo longamente.

.

— _Seja agora —_ a voz cruel penetrou por todos os meus póros.

.

— Eu sou sua — respondi gemendo manhosa, o que era aquela sensação?

.

— _Está gostando? _— a voz tinha um tom convencido e arrogante.

.

— O-O que você está fazendo comigo? — eu tinha que perguntar, saber porque o meu corpo estava lhe correspondendo com tamanha ânsia.

.

— _Eu estou tomando seu corpo para mim, não é bom?_ — ele perguntou, parecia sorrir satisfeito, mas eu só conseguia manter meus olhos fechados, respirando com dificuldade e arfando ao sentir seus dedos dentro de mim.

.

Uma sensação tão boa invadia o meu corpo, e eu sentia uma deliciosa pressão vindo de dentro, querendo sair, mas eu tinha medo. Porque algo que eu repugnei por tanto tempo agora parecia tão bom?

.

— _Pare com isso, Hinata!_ — a voz de trovão soou no meu ouvido, e os dedos atrevidos entraram mais firmes e mais fortes em mim, causando uma dor que soava mais alta em minha alma do que no meu físico.

.

Meus olhos se desfocaram, e eu senti que não poderia deixar que aquilo continuasse. Aquelas mãos imundas daquele pedófilo em mim… Eu tinha que resistir…

.

E, reunindo o pouco de força que eu ainda tinha, me afastei dele, me rastejando na cama e tentando ao máximo fugir daquele ser sem escrúpulo.

.

As lágrimas rolavam por meus olhos com abundância, e eu só queria ter um pouco de paz. Não, eu só queria morrer. Sim, era mais fácil, não? Eu poderia me livrar de toda aquela dor e simplesmente sumir…

.

Ao sentir as asquerosas mãos tocando em meus ombros, eu só pude me encolher. Não, não, não…

.

— Não! — gritei em desespero, tentando me soltar do invisível laço que, infelizmente, me unia àquele, aquele… _verme_…

.

— _Não, shii, vem, não grite_ — a doce voz soou no ar, e eu só pude me aquietar para ouvi-la me acalmar. Como uma terna e suave melodia, que aquecia o meu coração, aquecia-o com a dor e a crueldade de seu terno timbre, enquanto me amaldiçoava com suas gentis palavras.

.

— _Shii, isso, eu estou aqui, venha para os meus braços, eu lhe aliviarei, cara… _— a voz vinha da minha frente? Estiquei os braços, queria salvação.

.

Se eu só alcançaria o alívio me firmando naquela pecaminosa voz, então assim o seria. Se o único jeito de viver era sendo rodeada pelo mal que o mundo repugna, então eu a aceitaria de braços abertos. A aqueceria com o amor que eu sentia por ela, minha doce salvação… Meu terno inferno, não fujas de mim…

.

E ela me rodeou, me puxando para si. Me pegou no colo, transpassando meus braços por seu sólido corpo e me abraçando pela cintura, beijando meu pescoço e meu ombro, me amando como eu a amava.

.

Sim… Eu finalmente havia entendido o sentido da vida, da minha vida. Eu vivia para ela, por ela. Pelas trevas, pela dor, pelo inferno…

.

— _Sim minha cara, entregue-se para mim… _ — a voz sussurrava enquanto distribuía leves mordidas por meu colo, hum… era delicioso, meu amado pecado.

.

— E-Eu sou sua… — eu só queria aquilo agora, deixaria tudo de lado por um pouco daquilo. — Eu sou sua… Faça-me sua…

.

Era um pedido louco, mas eu queria. Se era o único modo de fugir da minha dor, então eu acataria. Daria toda a minha vida por alguns minutos daquele doce prazer que me afligira, porque não havia mais sentido em não abraçar com toda minha força o pouco que a vida me presenteara, doce agonia.

.

Eu fui jogada na cama com selvageria, e os lábios suaves deslizaram pelo meu corpo em leves sucções, suas malignas mãos apertando minha cintura, querendo-a para si.

.

Eu abri os olhos, tocando seus cabelos com louvor e carinho, eu o queria… queria…

.

— _Sim, você é minha… _— a boca experiente se depositou sobre a minha, puxando minhas mãos para suas costas, eu só pude sorrir ao sentir as presas deslizar juntas aos lábios, roçando em mim com, porque não dizer, carinho.

.

A língua molhada tocou-me com calma, e mesmo com o coração em saltos, eu entreabri meus lábios para ele, sentindo-o deslizar suavemente e logo entrá-la em minha cavidade, procurando a minha.

.

Minhas mãos em seu dorso pediram que nossos corpos se tocassem mais, e eu deslizei-as para baixo apenas para sentir uma barreira me impedir.

.

Iria questionar sobre aquilo, mas seu devastador beijo requeria de mim atenção, e tudo que pude fazer foi subir minhas mãos para sua nuca e puxá-lo para mim ainda mais, deixando que nossas línguas se divertissem como quisessem, eu já não me importava, já estava entregue…

.

_— O que houve, minha cara? _— seus poderes de adivinho sempre a me atormentar, não tanto quanto seus suculentos lábios que circulavam meu mamilo, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com os lábios da minha intimidade, me tentando.

.

— O que… O que é isso nas suas costas? — perguntei arfante, entre um gemido e outro. Seu risinho contra a minha pele apenas me tentou mais.

.

— _São asas, não acha surpreendente? _— se eu achava? É claro que achava! Asas…

.

Eu sorri, mas quando senti ele subir seu tronco, beijando-me levemente nos lábios enquanto arrumava minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, logo tocando-me com algo duro e macio, eu imaginei se não era o momento.

.

— _Eu estou louco para torná-la minha… _— seu sussurro sempre me arrepiava. — _Você está pronta, minha cara… _— e aquilo não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

.

Eu o abracei pelo pescoço, sentindo que logo aconteceria. Um _déjà vu_ se passou na minha mente, a mesma cena daquela vez, a mesma sensação, um longo tremor passou por todo o meu corpo.

.

Eu hesitei, hesite em deixá-lo continuar, talvez esse tenha sido meu erro. Ele notou meu estado de espírito e, num único movimento, me penetrou, mordendo a junção do meu pescoço e ombro com força, como se quisesse me marcar.

.

Eu só pude gemer, doce agonia. Aquele sentimento me invadia, e não era como o daquele dia. Ele me tomava a alma e espírito, não estava apenas deflorando meu corpo e autoestima.

.

Aquele demônio estava tomando as minhas dores para si, enquanto gemia em meu ouvido o quanto estar dentro de mim era delicioso, e eu me perdia na sensação de primeira vez.

.

Porque para mim era a primeira vez. Era a primeira vez que alguém era tão cuidadoso e zeloso comigo, era a primeira vez que se ofereciam para sanar minha dor.

.

Quando ele saiu e entrou, de uma vez, forte, firme, eu não pude me conter, e ao notar que havia gemido muito alto, tampei meus lábios com minhas mãos, tentando impedir que minha voz se fizesse ouvir, enquanto sentia ele ir e voltar dentro de mim, sorrindo ao ver minhas tentativas de represar minha voz.

.

Seus lábios tocaram minhas mãos, e sua língua deslizou por meus dedos, brincando comigo como se aquilo lhe desse enorme prazer – e talvez realmente desse.

.

Aos poucos eu fui retirando minha mão, pronta para tomar aqueles deliciosos lábios com os meus. Ele que arcasse com o prejuízo por estar fazendo amor comigo, eu iria abraçá-lo pelo pescoço de modo terno e desfrutar o máximo daquele momento.

.

A cama chacoalhava, nossos corpos deslizavam um sobre o outro molhados, e eu beijava seu pescoço salgado e quente com luxúria, sentindo suas veias contra meus lábios, deslizando minhas mãos por seu corpo.

.

Seu delicioso corpo. Seus braços fortes, sua pele lisa, sua barriga definida, seus membros fortificados… Gemi só de pensar, sentindo-o sussurrar ao meu ouvido palavras doces com seu timbre mortífero, as agulhas em meu coração apenas me davam mais regozijo.

.

Eu temia que meus pais ouvissem, o que eles fariam? Estava na hora de sua filha viver, mas eles não haviam contemplado a entrada de nenhum rapaz no meu quarto.

.

Uma mordida no meu queixo me fez acordar, e aquela doce sensação voltou a reinar.

.

Todo o meu interior queimava e se contraía, e eu separei os lábios precisando de ar. Meu corpo tremia, minhas mãos eufóricas deslizavam pelo corpo dele e minhas unhas se cravaram em sua cintura.

.

O que era aquilo? Eu nunca havia sentido. Será que… _eu estava vindo em meu ápice?_ Eu sempre me interessei pelas aulas de biologia, principalmente quando o tema era sexo e seus derivados, porque eu achava que nunca conheceria a sensação…

.

— _Seja minha, venha para mim _— era a primeira vez que aquela voz expressava súplica, e eu encarei os olhos de sangue com luxúria.

.

— Eu… Eu… — eu nem conseguia articular uma frase, arqueava as costas sentindo meus seios se chocarem contra o peito firme dele.

.

— _Chame meu nome, chame por mim. Eu sou seu… _— ele dizia arfante, não muito diferente de mim. — _Diga Sasuke…_

_._

— Sa-Sasuke… — gemi, não aguentando mais aquela pressão. Inferno, era delicioso demais! Como eu havia passado tanto tempo sem sentir aquilo?

.

Ele logo se desmanchou em mim, gemendo uma melodia tão deliciosa que eu desejei poder ouvi-la todos os dias da minha vida. Seu corpo arfante caiu sobre o meu, e ele apenas passou a respirar em meu ouvido, diminuindo o ritmo acelerado aos poucos.

.

Enquanto eu apenas fitava o teto inerte. Aquilo havia sido bom demais para que não acontecesse de novo. Eu me perguntava se a situação era boa assim ou se era por ser ele a estar comigo.

.

Quando ele se retirou de mim, deitando a cabeça sobre meus seios e me abraçando, eu descobri que nós passaríamos a noite juntos. Puxei a coberta que ele havia tirado de mim e nos cobri, dormindo rapidamente, afagando seus cabelos e sentindo seu calor e seu delicioso cheiro: o cheiro do pecado, o meu pecador.

.

— _Cara, eu estou indo_ — sua doce voz sussurrou em meus ouvidos.

.

Eu fiquei meia perdida, afinal, ainda estava com sono, mas ao notar o que ele dissera, abri os olhos sentando na cama, me arrependendo, pois logo a fisgada em meu baixo-ventre me lembrou do que acontecera horas antes.

.

— Você vai me abandonar_?_ — perguntei coçando os olhos, enxergava tudo embaçado.

.

— _Não, eu apenas posso vir lhe ver quando o sol se pôr, sou uma criatura das trevas_ — a voz estava um pouco longe.

.

E quando eu finalmente despertei, vi-o ao longe, parado ao lado da minha janela. Pelas poucas frestas eu via que o sol logo raiaria e, contestada, mas aceitando que teríamos que nos separar, me levantei, caminhando lentamente até ele.

.

Parei em sua frente, fitando aqueles olhos de sangue com carinho e, franzindo o cenho, puxei a cortina para o lado, deixando-o iluminado pela pouca claridade que provinha do céu.

.

E não pude negar que minha boca se abriu e não mais quis fechar, e eu babei por ter feito amor com um ser tão lindo como aquele.

.

Sua pele era morena, seu corpo era esguio, suas asas eram negras e perfeitas. Ele realmente era o pecado, meu doce pecado…

.

Sorrindo malicioso, ele se aproximou de mim. E quando seu rosto se abaixou na direção do meu, nada pude fazer se não fechar os olhos e acomodar os ternos lábios sobre os meus.

.

Não passara de um roçar, e logo ele sumira. Sumira juntamente com os raios que apareciam no céu.

.

Sorrindo boba, encarei aquela longitude que era o firmamento, mas ao ver meu reflexo na janela, aumentei ainda mais meu sorriso.

.

Havia uma marca, uma marca como uma tatuagem, provavelmente era obra dele que se parecesse com uma, para que eu me sentisse livre para deixá-la à mostra.

.

Fechei a cortina e me deitei na cama, ainda sorrindo abobada.

.

_— Mal posso esperar para que a noite caia_ — seu sussurro me fez rir suavemente.

.

— Eu estarei te esperando… — respondi e virei na cama, logo dormindo.

.

E antes de adormecer por completo eu ainda senti seus lábios sobre o meu pescoço e a coberta ser posta sobre o meu corpo.


End file.
